


Duff Stuff

by heytheresedona



Category: The Duff
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheresedona/pseuds/heytheresedona
Summary: I've read the book, loved the book.Watched the movie and was hella disappointed with how much the plot was changed. I liked the casting though.Anyway, here's this.I know it's most definitely not grammatically correct, but I'm trying.





	Duff Stuff

Wes and B pull into Wes' driveway. He turns off his jeep and hears his parents voices. 

They are arguing, again. 

B looks at him and says  
"you can come up with me for awhile, we can watch one of my weird movies"  
He smiles at her and nods.

They are in Bianca's room  
"Gotta take a leak," Wes says to Bianca

Bianca rolls her eyes and calls him a neanderthal under her breath. She decides to get comfortable since they will be watching movies. Unbeknownst to B, Wes is watching her undress. 

The intimacy of this is so much different than their first time hooking up. 

She pulls her flowery dress off and hangs it back up. She pulls on her comfy old shorts and her worn t-shirt. 

Their first time was amazing but this is a new level of her. Wes takes a step and the floorboards creak. B spins around and says teasingly  
"you perv, why are you watching me?" 

Wes has this weird look on his face. It almost makes Bianca feel like she needs to hide herself, like he is seeing all of her. 

He slowly walks towards her and wraps his arms low around her waist. He pulls her against him and slowly kisses her, he can tell she's surprised by the slow speed of the kiss but reciprocates. 

She kisses him back and gets pulled in by this new side of him. His arms are crushing her to him as he sits on her bed and now Bianca is in charge. She climbs on and straddles him while he is in the sitting up. Their kisses are deep and long, the time between them getting shorter due to their hard breathing. 

Wes' hands are on Bianca's waist and he's pushing her hips down onto his dick. B moans and gasps. Wes looks up at her and then kisses her chin then her neck and B moans even louder than before. He stays in that spot and kisses and sucks just a bit. Bianca feels like she's losing her mind. Her hands are on his back and her nails scratch at his back as he kisses her neck. Wes gasps and grabs B's ass and makes a growling sound.  
"Take off your clothes" Bianca demands.  
"Absolutely."  
They jump off each other and strip themselves. The moment slows down and they look at each other. Bianca has always known Wes had a fucking perfect body and in this moment she was in awe of him. 

Her eyes wander down to his dick, she knew he was relatively big, but right now he seemed like a fucking giant. 

Wes had only recently began thinking of what Bianca's body would look like and it was better than he could have imagined. Her sweet breasts, round and small, his hands aching for them. A small waist and the most lush ass, her ass was so fucking squeezable. Her skin was beautiful and soft. 

He suddenly couldn't stand not touching her. He walked to her and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. He led her to the bed and laid her down and he got on top of her and continued kissing her. She moaned his name and everytime, Wes nearly came. She wanted his mouth and hands on her breasts. Finally they were there, at this point Bianca was shivering and writhing from the perfect sensations. She looked down at Wes sucking and cupping her breasts and said his name. Wes looked up at her, his eyes alight with her. His hands slid down to her hips and one hand cupped her pussy. She gasped so loud he almost laughed. 

She was fucking drenched. 

Wes couldn't stand it, he went down between her legs, Bianca was about to protest and before she could his mouth was on her clit. She gasped out his name, it was fucking music to his ears. He licked so slowly, making her hips lift up off the bed. He grabbed her legs and held them in place. He had a wicked idea. "Be still" he said.  
"I'll try" B said, shakily. He put his finger inside her and she shrieked.  
"Shhhh"  
"I can't"  
"You have to"  
He pulled his finger out, fucking soaked. He followed the trail to her ass and began rimming her slightly. Bianca raised her head to look down at Wes.  
"Fucking Christ, are you kidding me?" Bianca said, her head dropped back down. She was panting. It was so much.  
"Wes, Wes, it's too much"  
"Is it?"  
She could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Honestly B, I didn't expect you to like the butt stuff so much"  
B giggles.  
"That makes two of us"  
Wes starts licking her clit again, his fingers are in her pussy, pumping slowly. Bianca is moaning so fucking loud. Wes knows she's close, and he licks her clit and begins pumping his hand in her pussy faster, Bianca screams his name, grabs his head and rams it into her pussy.  
Wes almost comes from that.  
Bianca let's go of his head, her whole body is relaxed. Wes lays beside her watching her, she's beginning to catch her breath. She turns her head to him and says 

"you know what you're doing" 

He chuckles and says  
"thank you, you're the only person I've ever really wanted to do that to" 

Bianca turns to him and gets closer and kisses him.  
Wes pulls the blanket over them and holds Bianca, she laughs and he asks her why she's laughing. She says 

"I think you're happy to see me"  
"pphhfftt, how could I not be after watching you come and shove my head into your pussy?" 

Her cheeks pinken a little bit, Wes laughs.  
"You're shy now?" Bianca sits up and says  
"never," she pushes off the blanket. She straddles his groin. Her pussy is still drenched. She grinds over his dick. 

"Oh my fucking God Bianca" pants Wes, B smiles and reaches down between them and pushes his tip right into to her pussy. She stays very still, watching Wes, he is trembling from trying to stay still. Then she slides all the way down, Wes pants her name. 

Bianca is struggling with the sensations. She just came and she's ready again. She moves up and back down his dick. Wes puts his hands on her lush ass and helps her move. In and out over and over again, their moans and noises. Wes sits up and Bianca screams, she is completely filled by him.  
"I need you so fucking bad" says Wes.  
"Fuck yes" says B. 

She looks into his eyes and begins to move, he helps her. The delicious fucking noise of their bodies is all they hear. Wes lays back down, Bianca keeps riding him. 

"You are so fucking perfect B" he grips her hips and moans 

"I'm coming" Bianca moves even more. Wes yells in release and pumps his dick so fast and hard into Bianca, she comes and shrieks his name.


End file.
